


A Sweet and Sordid Dream

by Dirtcore Dreams (NakedEye)



Series: Upon Request [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scat, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sheathe Play, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotiles, Sweat, Tongue Fucking, Underage Sex, Watersports, Wet & Messy, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedEye/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: Derek lived his life with the opinion that the world never owed him anything. And yet, he was given the gift of Stiles and he wants to prove, every day, that he's worth such a wondrous thing.





	A Sweet and Sordid Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Read your tags, please. Be careful with yourself. I made sure you have the tools to not engage with anything you don't want to. 
> 
> Also, this is a follow up to Sated Appetites, so if you wanna see where this story started, be sure to check that out before starting this.

There’s something surreal about living out in the woods, even to a creature of the wild. Derek learned to revel in the haze, to find comfort in the way his experience all blurred together. Every day was something of a dream.

The addition of Stiles only made it more so. Derek never quite lost time like he used to, his bran didn’t fill with a pleasant burr as he wandered his grounds with nothing pressing to do. No, he was always hyper aware of the child, of Stiles’ needs, of the new routines that the boy was developing. Instead he now marveled at this fantastical ideal in which he now he lived.

It was like he’d fallen into a deep, fairy tale sleep, and amidst his delirium thought he’d found the perfect companion. A mate. The idea was so ludicrous it still caused stutters in his mind to consider. He’d been a prickly, singular sort of person since he was a pup. His pack had loved him because he was pack. No one else felt such lenience with his behaviors.

Until Stiles. The boy looked up at him with those beautiful, over sized eyes and always smiled. No matter what Derek was doing. Bringing back hares from a hunt, game hanging from his mouth. Toiling away at removing a stump, growing frustrated enough to snarl. Drearily squatting to take a morning shit in the garden.

There was always Stiles, and he looked at Derek as though there was nothing he could do that wasn’t some kind of magic. And Derek was addicted to that. It swelled his chest with pride. It made him strike ridiculous poses when he knew the kid was watching. It filled him with a hunger to challenge even his pup’s voracious appetites.

They would often lock eyes for a long, pregnant moment-- until Derek could handle himself no longer-- and then he would tackle the boy to the floor, Stiles laughing riotously as Derek set upon him. These days his little, freckled belly was plump and luscious. Derek’s nose would no longer find the ridges of his ribcage along his way to suck at a pink, pert nipple. He smelt happy and healthy as he was enveloped completely by Derek’s dirty, hirsute body and inevitably coated in a tacky layer of his spunk.

He’d made Derek young again, or at least drawn it from him. By Stiles’ age he’d already been a dour thing-- always with dark eyes and a pout upon his lips. He’d never felt kiddish, carefree and joyous. He was a serious thing, contemplative and sad. He’d half forgotten that he himself was still quite young, not even past thirty years.

Now he ran and fucked and fought like he was a teen again, like he’d just discovered a new dimension to the joy of his body and he would go wild if he didn’t spend every waking second expressing it. They went on all fours to the highest peaks on the mountains around them. They chased deer and caught birds and gorged on berries until their bodies were stained and sticky. And oh how they bred. Like rabbits.

Derek fucked the boy awake every morning, sliding into the little ass still wet from his leavings the prior night, and pistoning inside until he was met with a sleepy, sated grin and beautiful eyes fluttering open. He tasted Stiles head to toe, licking the dirt from his skin, taking note of every time his scent deepened, cocklet grew, ass sprouted new hairs. And he taught the child how to make love dutifully-- to prep his partner and fuck in rhythms and hammer past his first few spillings of watery, tangy boy cum to pleasure the ass he left it in.

The dogs all clamored for his attention, crowding around him, begging for their turn. Derek let it be part of his daily chores to look after them each. It kept the mutts happy and productive and besides, he liked the taste of animal ass on his mate’s tongue, liked to lazily watch them with his cock stuck to his thigh, his balls ripening and fattening, knowing it would make his own time with Stiles all the sweeter.

His boy was diligent with them, he knew just what each liked. He took his time sucking at the sticky mouth of warm sheathes. He tenderly gripped uneven, furry balls and hitched his breathing when he nosed at dirty, leathery black puckers. He grinned when his mouth overflowed with canine cum, rubbing it into his skin as it ran down his chest, and didn’t panic when fat, brutal knots got locked behind his teeth. He held onto their tails as he fucked his skinny prick inside and petted their flanks as they pissed from pleasure. And he took dog cock after dog cock, being fucked across the floor with glee as they left scratches on his back, bred him sloppy, kept him tied for hours.

And even after all that, he still had the energy to crawl to Derek. Sticky and shiny and reeking, he kissed at his daddy’s toes, mewled into his sweaty groin, whined to be let at his ass and bucked when licked at a muddy, hairy rim that puffed hot, dirty air straight into his lungs. The boy behaved so beautifully when he practically drank slick from Derek’s dirty foreskin, lapping at the overhang of it as it drooled, and worming his tongue inside to taste at the fetid cheese that coated the dirty dickhead inside.

He was practically in a fugue by the time Derek picked him up, dragged him into his lap, kissed at his swollen, sticky mouth and kneaded his little, flat ass cheeks. The boy sighed, content, as Derek gripped him tight enough to bruise, roved hungry hands over every inch of his skin, wrapped him in a bear hug so strong he nearly squeezed the breath from him.

The way he took Stiles at the end of their day could only be described as devouring the boy. It was so very near to the way he tore into his prey, gorged himself on their hot, fresh meat, became drunk with the adrenaline of it. He sucked marks into Stiles’ skin, sucked his whole cock and balls into his mouth, choked the boy on his tongue, and fucked him so deep and so long the kid would often mess himself on Derek’s dick, body gone so loose he didn’t notice his shit now slicked their breeding and he was laid in a puddle of his own piss.

It was animal. It was beautiful. And Derek couldn’t believe it was happening to him. He didn’t know what he did to deserve it, but did his best to honor the fact that he had it. He devoted himself to keeping Stiles happy and healthy. He showed the boy how they kept their vegetables, where best to forage for fruits. He brought him the freshest meats and ran him until his endurance was better than any human’s. He made sure he never went cold at night or felt discomfort in the heated afternoons.

He treated this kid like a gift from the gods, because to Derek he was one. And in turn, Stiles gave Derek every pleasure he ever dared dream of, without even having to ask what they might be. The two barely talked and yet they moved, dreamed, loved in unison. Together, they made a home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend over on ko-fi. If you like this kind of content or just my writing, come on and hang out with me over on twitter @DirtcoreD There's lots of community interaction there. You can vote on what I write next, catch new content early, and get involved in lots of inane conversations. :P


End file.
